ESCAPE ARIANA'S CONCERT
OMG LOL these stupid bitches got tickets to an Ariana Grande wiki concert and it got BOMBED! they had to escape the arena o whateva and it happened on Discord. Come check it out here! Concertgoers Contestants' Progress :█ The concertgoer entered the challenge, succeeded, and escaped the concert. :█ The concertgoer entered the challenge, succeeded, and helped up a fallen concertgoer. :█ The concertgoer entered the challenge. :█ The concertgoer did not enter the challenge. :█ The concertgoer entered the challenge, failed, and tripped and fell. :█ The concertgoer did not enter the challenge due to the fact that they had previously fallen. :█ The concertgoer stood up. :█ The concertgoer died due to the bomb's explosion. :█ The concertgoer entered the challenge, failed, but did not trip and fall due to the merch that they carried. :█ The concertgoer tripped and fell due to the merch that they carried. :█ The concertgoer entered the arena. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Drag On A Dime / Unconventional Materials" Challenge * '''Runway: Drag On A Dime / Unconventional Materials - The name says it all. * Deadline: Tuesday, September 3rd, 2019 at 22:00 (10:00PM) CST. * Challengers: Ophelia Overdose, Rihanna, Rita Ora, Sasha Velour * Skinny Bitches Who Won: Ophelia Overdose and Rihanna * Fat Bitches Who Tripped and Fell: Rita Ora and Sasha Velour ''Episode 1 Looks Ophelia Overdose= |-| Rihanna= |-| Rita Ora= |-| Sasha Velour= 'Episode 2: "Pants On The Runway" Merch Table * '''7 Rings Holders: Timoncé Labeija X, Peppa Pig, Nairobi Fisher, Misaki DaVine, Love Nikki, Katy Perry, April Carrión ''Challenge * '''Runway:' Pants On The Runway - Jumpsuits will be questioned! * Deadline: Wednesday, September 5th, 2019 at 16:00 (4:00PM) CST. * Challengers: Katy Perry, Lana Del Rey, Misaki DaVine, Nairobi Fisher * Skinny Bitches Who Won: Misaki DaVine * Fat Bitches Who Tripped but had Immunity: Katy Perry, Nairobi Fisher * Fat Bitches Who Tripped and Fell: Lana Del Rey ''Episode 2 Looks Katy Perry= |-| Lana Del Rey= |-| Misaki DaVine= |-| Nairobi Fisher= 'Episode 3: "Heavenly Bodies" Merch Table Challenge * '''Runway: Heavenly Bodies - Based on the Met Gala 2018 theme! * Deadline: Thursday, September 6th, 2019 at 18:00 (6:00PM) CST. * Challengers: April Carrión and Love Nikki * Skinny Bitches Who Won: No one * Fat Bitches Who Tripped and Fell: April Carrión and Love Nikki ''Episode 3 Looks April Carrión= |-| Love Nikki= 'Episode 4: "Crazy, Sexy, Cool" Merch Table Challenge * '''Runway: Crazy, Sexy, Cool - Your look must embody all three of these qualities! * Deadline: Saturday, September 7th, 2019 at 22:00 (10:00PM) CST. * Challengers: Aquaria, Azealia Banks, Misaki DaVine, Nairobi Fisher, Peppa Pig, Timoncé Labeija X * Skinny Bitches Who Won: Aquaria, Azealia Banks, Peppa Pig * Fat Bitches Who Tripped but had Immunity: Misaki DaVine * Fat Bitches Who Tripped and Fell: Nairobi Fisher and Timoncé Labeija X ''Episode 4 Looks Aquaria= |-| Azealia Banks= |-| Misaki DaVine= |-| Nairobi Fisher= |-| Peppa Pig= |-| Timoncé Labeija X= 'Episode 5: "Animal Kingdom" Merch Table Challenge * '''Runway: Animal Kingdom - A look inspired by a specific animal, or animals in general. * Deadline: Monday, September 9th, 2019 at 16:00 (4:00PM) CST. * Challengers: Katy Perry, Love Nikki, Misaki DaVine, Sasha Velour * Skinny Bitches Who Won: Katy Perry and Misaki DaVine * Fat Bitches Who Tripped and Fell: Love Nikki and Sasha Velour * Entered the Arena: Aryana TV ''Episode 5 Looks Katy Perry= |-| Love Nikki= |-| Misaki DaVine= |-| Sasha Velour= 'Episode 6: "Snatch Game" Merch Table Challenge * '''Runway: Celebrity Impersonations - Reference looks are optional! * Deadline: Thursday, September 12th, 2019 at 16:00 (4:00PM) CST. * Challengers: Aryana TV, Lana Del Rey, Misaki DaVine * Skinny Bitches Who Won: Aryana TV and Misaki DaVine * Fat Bitches Who Tripped and Fell: Lana Del Rey ''Episode 6 Looks Aryana TV= |-| Lana Del Rey= |-| Misaki DaVine= 'Episode 7: "Red For Filth" Challenge * '''Runway: Red for Filth - Your look must be red, red, and red! * Deadline: Sunday, September 15th, 2019 at 18:00 (4:00PM) CST. * Challengers: April Carrión, Aryana TV, Misaki DaVine, Nairobi Fisher, Peppa Pig, Rita Ora * Skinny Bitches Who Won: Aryana Tv, Misaki DaVine, Peppa Pig, Rita Ora * Fat Bitches Who Tripped and Fell: April Carrión and Nairobi Fisher ''Episode 7 Looks April Carrión= |-| Aryana TV= |-| Misaki DaVine= |-| Nairobi Fisher= |-| Peppa Pig= |-| Rita Ora= 'Episode 8: "Very Best Drag" Challenge * '''Runway: Very Best Drag - Submit YOUR BEST LOOK! Period! * Deadline: Thursday, September 19th, 2019 at 21:00 (9:00PM) CST. * Challengers: Misaki DaVine and Sasha Velour * Skinny Bitches Who Won: Misaki DaVine and Sasha Velour * Fat Bitches Who Tripped and Fell: No one ''Episode 8 Looks Misaki DaVine= |-| Sasha Velour= 'BOMB EXPLODED' * '''Bombed: April Carrión, Lana Del Rey, Love Nikki, Nairobi Fisher, Timoncé Labeija X'